1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image recording device which records an image on a sheet fed from a paper feed tray and outputs the sheet to a paper output tray.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device records an image on a sheet fed from a paper feed tray and outputs the sheet to a paper output tray. The known image recording device may be a compact, space-saving image recording device. The maximum size of paper sheets that are received in the paper output tray of the known image recording device may be reduced. Further, the maximum size of the paper sheets may be greater than the paper output tray, such that, when the paper sheets are placed on the paper feed tray, only the front ends of the paper sheets in a feeding direction are supported by the paper output tray while the other portions of the paper sheets protrude from the paper feed tray.